SU/Pearl
Pearl is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is one of the main protagonists of Steven Universe. Personality Pearl, having her gemstone located on her forehead, is an intellectual and a perfectionist. She puts a lot of thought and reason into most everything she does, and always likes to see everything in order. She enjoys teaching and caring for Steven, and is a motherly figure to him. Appearence Pearl has a thin, elegant body and pale yellow skin. Her most notable traits are her beak-like nose, her long neck and her gem, which is embedded in her forehead. Her hair is peach-pink and resembles a pixie-cut at the front but comes to a point at the back. Her large eyes are cyan and she has thin lips. Debut Pearl is wearing pink shorts underneath a short dress made out of sheer material. Over it, she has a light grayish turquoise strapless top with a yellow star detail on her chest. For footwear, she wears light grayish turquoise ballet slippers and chartreuse socks. Second Pearl is wearing orange-yellow shorts underneath a short light grayish turquoise tunic with a greenish-yellow star in her chest. Over it, she has a light turquoise satin sash ribbon around her waist. For footwear, she wears light grayish turquoise ballet slippers and pink socks. Current Pearl is wearing a moderate cyan strapless top underneath a light turquoise cropped jacket, with short puffy sleeves and a greenish-yellow star on the back. Additionally, she has grayish cerulean leggings, as well as pink ballet slippers for footwear. Abilities TBA Fusions Like any other gem, Pearl is able to fuse with other gems. Following is a list of the known fusions that include her: *When fused with Amethyst, they form Opal. *When fused with Amethyst and Garnet, they form Alexandrite *When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Rainbow Quartz. *When fused with Garnet, they form Sardonyx. *When fused with Steven, they form Rainbow Quartz 2.0. *When fused with Steven, Amethyst and Garnet, they form Obsidian. **When fused with Rose, Amethyst and Garnet, they instead presumably form Obsidian. Gemstone Design Gallery Skin: Eyes: This is Pearl's original form- The one she took when she was first given to Pink Diamond. When she was "reset" by Spinel with the gem rejuvenator in "Steven Universe The Movie", she regenerated in this form. It is also the default design for all Pearls. In this regeneration, Pearl is wearing a short pink dress, its top portion has light grayish turquoise puffy sleeves and an orange-yellow top with a V neck, the trim of which is greenish-yellow, and has a diamond cutout on the front that makes the top resemble a vest. The skirt portion is large and poofy, and on top of it it has a larger, sheer skirt that is much like the main one, and on her waist she has a very short sheer skirt that is open at the front. She also wears light grayish turquoise slippers, and her hair is noticeably floofier and slightly longer than her recent forms. |imgtb2 = 1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = |-| 4 = |text2 = Wartime Pearl Hair: Skin: Eyes: This is the regeneration Pearl had during the gem war, and it was shown that she regenerated into it many times after being poofed by enemy gems. In this regeneration, Pearl is wearing a short bodysuit with a short sheer dress over it, as well as boots. Her hair is also messy. This regeneration has appeared in many different color schemes, the first was shown in both "The Answer" and "Now We're Only Falling Apart", the second one (that has slippers instead of boots) was shown in some official art by Katie Mitroff, the third was shown in "A Single Pale Rose", and the fourth was shown in "Your Mother and Mine". |imgtb3 = |text3 = Unknown Past Pearl 1 Hair: Skin: Eyes: It is unknown when she had this regeneration, however we see its silhouette when she is regenerating in "Steven The Swordfighter" as well as when she regains her memories in "Steven Universe The Movie". This regeneration has only been seen in silhouette form, but there are still many details that can be made out from it. Noticeably, her hair is a short pixie cut but with long, curly bangs in the front, she also appears to have a tuxedo top and cuffed sleeves. |imgtb4 = |text4 = Unknown Past Pearl 2 Hair: Skin: Eyes: It is unknown when she had this regeneration, however we see its silhouette when she is regenerating in "Steven The Swordfighter" as well as when she regains her memories in "Steven Universe The Movie". This regeneration has only been seen in silhouette form, but there are still many details that can be made out from it. Noticeably, her hair is a short pixie cut, and she also appears to be wearing a short dress with a poofy skirt. This form is noticeably similar to Pearl's pilot design. |imgtb5 = |text5 = Flashback Pearl Hair: Skin: Eyes: It is unknown exactly when or how she got this regeneration, however it is known that she had it during the 1980's/1990's. In this regeneration, Pearl is wearing a turquoise strapless top and light blue shorts underneath a sheer shawl. For footwear, she's wearing turquoise slippers and pink legwarmers. Her hair is also floofier and slightly longer than it normally is in other regenerations. |imgtb6 = |text6 = Pearl Hair: Skin: Eyes: Although it is unknown exactly when or how she got this regeneration, it is known that it was sometime during the early stages of Rose's pregnancy. In this regeneration, Pearl is wearing pink shorts underneath a short dress made out of sheer material. Over it, she has a light grayish turquoise strapless top with a yellow star detail on her chest. For footwear, she wears light grayish turquoise ballet slippers and chartreuse socks. |imgtb7 = |text7 = Pearl II Hair: Skin: Eyes: This regeneration happens in "Steven The Swordfighter", after she is impaled by a Holo-Pearl. In this regeneration, Pearl is wearing orange-yellow shorts underneath a short light grayish turquoise tunic with a greenish-yellow star in her chest. Over it, she has a light turquoise satin sash ribbon around her waist. For footwear, she wears light grayish turquoise ballet slippers and pink socks. |imgtb8 = |text8 = Pearl 3 Hair: Skin: Eyes: This regeneration happens in "Change Your Mind", after Opal is poofed by Yellow Diamond in "Together Alone". In this regeneration, Pearl is wearing a moderate cyan strapless top underneath a light turquoise cropped jacket, with short puffy sleeves and a greenish-yellow star on the back. Additionally, she has grayish cerulean leggings, as well as pink ballet slippers for footwear. |bg = #52D8C4 |font = #EEFFBF }} }}